Explain
by MaximumLoVe4MaximumFang
Summary: name sucks, and will probably be changed. Basically Max has to take these pills because shes been having weird attacks. Way better then youd think, i think. FAX, please Read and Review. original, as far as i know.
1. Chapter 1

**MY second FF, will be a 2 shot, or more if you want! hope you like-S**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: (sob, sob, sob) i dont (sob, sob) own anything.**

**Hope you like! Review or Die, i hope you dont wait to find out if thats literal!**

I silently twirled my fingers around the pill bottle. No i wasnt a pill popper, i wasnt an addict. I looked up at my mom. "Are you sure this will help?" i asked her. "It should, and you will only have to be on them for a few days...im sure that they wont affect daily life."She responded. "Ok". I said

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My ragged hair fell over my eyes, it really needed a good brushing. I was in clean clothes for once, the Flock and I were visiting the Martinez's. I felt soo, hollow...inside. It started a few days ago. Those flashes, but not like brain attacks. Different...like pain, but in a different way.

It hurt, emotionally. I sighed. I would scream, and feel all the memories of my past rush back. Stop! stop! I asked my mom what to do. She said these would help, and i would only have to be on them for a few days...

I slowly uncapped the bottle. Sliding two pills out, i swallowed them dry.

Closing the bottle, i brought them back to my room, i put them in a drawer no one ever looks in. It is kind of a special place, it has pictures Jeb took...good memories. I laughed at myself for a second, thinking about my pathetic life.

I closed the drawer. I went back out into the family room, no one was awake. Well, i thought that, until i heard footsteps behind me. Withought even looking up i knew it was Fang.

"Hey..."he whispered, and sat next to me. "Cant sleep." He said, under my worried glance.

We sat in a silence for a while, until Fang put his hand under my chin. Forcing me to stare into his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

I felt like i was staring into a parralel world. Was he feeling the crazy jumping in his chest too? was it just me?

"Max...Ive been thinking." God help me..."about?" i asked. "About you. Max i know you dont feel the same way, but i cant think of you like anything else besides the girl i will always..." "Always..." i prodded. "I love you." He whispered, his voice cracking a little.

Did he just say...i turned my face away. Fang, the Fang. The only one i can ever admit to needing. My only hero. My only love...

I could see pain washing over his face."Its okay, Max, i just wanted you to know..."His voice was seriously cracking now. This was the most emotional i had ever seen him. His face went impassive again, and he rose to leave. "Fang.." i whispered. He didnt even turn around. "Fang..." i said, now raising my voice. "Fang i love you too, idiot." Fang turned around. A smile arose on his perfect face.

"Really?" he asked me. I leaned and kissed him, hard. I felt Fangs lips moving in sync with me. Passion filled me. "Yes." I told him

"Im going to sleep." He whispered. "Me too." We walked up stairs in silence, heading into our different rooms.

When i awoke the next day my first thought was Fang. I breathed a deep, content sigh and walked towards the drawer to take the pills.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and i saw Fang standing there, his face twisted in worry, and in pain.

He brought the pills up, the Anti-depressant label insanley clear on the white bottle.

He said one word, a complete demand.

"Explain".


	2. It Was Heaven, In The End

**Hey! i am really glad you guys liked this, this was going to just be a two-shot, but if you think it could be more i could make more. The only way i would do that though, is if i get 10 reviews. 10!!!! 10, 10, 10. 10, 10, 10. Need i repeat myself? no.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything related to MR or really any other books. All i own is this plot (i hope) and my own personality...right? right. Goody.**

**MAX POV**

I felt like i couldnt breath, like i was in a compact tight room where oxegyn didnt exist. How was i supposed to explain this to Fang, of all people? I couldnt just be like "Hey Fang, its me Max, you know, we just admitted that we love eachother? remember? I wanted to say that your the only one ive ever loved and i want to be with you forever, thanks for being there for me, too. Oh, yeah and i'm on happy pills because ive been having weird spazz attacks where i pretty much lose control of my whole body and feel like i want to die, and i didnt tell you even though i trust you with my life. So how are you today?". Something makes me think that might not go as well as planned.

I took a deep breath. Then another. And another. Ok im good...wait one more. Ok, here goes everything.

"Dr.Martinez prescribed them."

"Why?"

"Ive been having...these weird attacks."

"brain attacks?"

"no, like...emotional attacks. Memories...my stress levels go on high. She said these would help."

"Cuz we all know drugs are the way to happiness."

"Shut it Fang. You know this is hard on me." Did i really say that??

"I know...im sorry i snapped. Its just i, i thought..." DID HE JUST APOLOGIZE?

"What, Fang?"

Fang shifted angrily.

"I thought i made you...happy." He rushed on, obviously trying to get past that. Ya, right. That was sooo etched in my mind forever.

"I mean, what do i even do, Max? for the Flock i mean? i dont have a power. Im quiet, sure i can kick ass, but what else am i good for?"

"Wha-what??? Fang your everything. Good for everything...how can you even begin to think that you arent-"

Fang interupted me. "Arent what, Max? an idiot for believing that you loved me? Thinking you said that when you were sane? but no, cuz ofcourse, in reality you were _loopy_, probably high on anti-depressants."

"How can you think that Fang? I love you. I always have and, for who know what reason, i always will. So talk about me like that, whatever.Kill me on the outside. I dont need those." I said pointing to the bottle still clenched in his right hand. "I need _you,_ jerk." I finished.

Fang face kind of...changed. Like a snap. His emotions swirled. "You really love me?" he asked.

"Yes! how many times do i have to-have to-" suddenly i felt the tears i had worked so hard to hold down rising up again. I felt like i was choking now...dying. Everything Fang had said came to me in a sudden swoosh, as if i hadnt taken it in the first time.

The attack was back.

Fang moved forward, wrapping his arms around me suddenly, and cautiously at the same time, the pills forgotten.

"Sorry." He whispered, his voice...cracking?

The attack dissapeared as fast as it had come, no screaming even.

_Fang_.

I leaned up, not really knowing my actions. Tossing aside every heartbreaking thing that had just-no EVER happened.

I leaned up, and met Fangs lips with mine.

I guess it wasnt the Hell i had secretly thought my life was.

I guess it was heaven, in the end.

My last thoughts, before drifting into a deep, unimaginable heaven were, Does he feel these sparks too? does he feel this heaven?

And when he kissed me back, i knew he did.


End file.
